Flanges of this type are frequently used for closing and sealing openings, which are generally designed as installation openings, in fuel tanks of motor vehicles nowadays and are known from practice. Further components which have electric or hydraulic leadthroughs are also frequently arranged on or in the wall. If said components produce a power loss, the heat is to be removed. In order to remove the heat, cooling elements which are fastened on the components which output the power loss have been known in practice. The cooling elements output the heat of the components into the surroundings of the fuel tank. A disadvantage of the known flange is that the cooling elements are highly cost-intensive and, in addition, project away from the flange in a very bulky manner.
The exits a need for a flange of the type mentioned at the beginning designed in such a manner that undesirable heat is particularly reliably dissipated and that it can be produced particularly cost-effectively.